Sinceramente no me importas
by LiLyGrE
Summary: James está acostumbrado a llevarse a todo el mundo por delante y a recibir quejas y detenciones por ello, pero ¿qué pasa cuando se topa con la única persona en Hogwarts que lo ignora y no piensa reprocharle su actitud?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Bueno, digamos que es mi primer fanfiction, así que espero no decepcionarlos. Por lo menos léanla y después me cuentan (aunque no les guste.)

Sinceramente no me importa

Capítulo 1

-¿Vos que decís Sirius? A mí me parece que no- dijo James Potter mirando a su mejor amigo.

Sirius pareció pensarlo un momento.-mmm- dijo moviendo negativamente la cabeza. –Solamente alguien que nunca estuvo con una chica puede ir a contarle a McGonagall que vos estabas a las tres de la mañana con Kate.

-Solamente un _estúpido _puede contarle a McGonagal- respondió James mirando nuevamente a Tom, con aquella mirada que podría asustar a cualquiera. Tom intentaba parecer calmado, pero estaba visiblemente nervioso.

-Vamos, está entrando Flitwick- les dijo Remus que pasaba por detrás, a sus dos amigos, tirando levemente de la túnica de James.

Tom se sentó mirando sus libros y pudo escuchar a Sirius que decía: -tiene razón, vamos. Estas cosas se arreglan después de clase.

Cuando Flitwick entró a clase, Tom parecía haber olvidado completamente el asunto pero Lily Evans, que estaba sentada a su lado, podía ver como las gotas de sudor caían por su frente. Había intentado ignorar aquella conversación, pero cuando James Potter decidía humillar a alguien, no lo hacía muy privadamente que digamos, sino en un aula llena de alumnos o en medio del gran salón.

-Tranquilizate Tom- le dijo, más en tono de orden que como consejo de una amiga, sin quitar la mirada del frente. Pero en vez de recibir una respuesta, Lily sintió la mirada de su compañero clavada en su mejilla y tuvo que girar la cabeza para mirarlo.

Tom la miraba incrédulo. –Digamos que no es muy fácil tranquilizarse cuando Potter o Black te dicen que te van a agarrar a la salida, ¿no te parece?-

Lily esbozó una sonrisa y volviendo a clavar su mirada en el pizarrón le dijo:

-Hablas de él como si fuera un dragón o algo así.- Y luego creyó escuchar en respuesta algo así como "es peor."

Afortunadamente en ese momento pasó el profesor repartiendo un cuestionario y Lily se libró de aquella conversación.

Apenas tocó el timbre Lily tomó sus libros y se apresuró a alcanzar la puerta, no quería llegar tarde a su evaluación de Aritmancia, pero alguien la detuvo.

Se dio vuelta para enfrentar nuevamente con el rostro sudoroso de Tom. –Perdoná- dijo, dándose cuenta de que la estaba retrasando,- pero necesito hablar con vos un segundo-. Al ver que Lily miraba el reloj agregó:- nada importante, podemos hablar después.

Lily sonrió ante la comprensión de Tom. Le contó sobre su evaluación y acordaron encontrarse en el almuerzo.

Sin embargo, al llegar al gran salón después de su evaluación, Lily se encontró con sus dos amigas, Laura y Camila, pero no vio a Tom. Pensó en esperarlo mientras que almorzaba, pero media hora más tarde se cansó y pensando que quizá se habría olvidado de su encuentro, se dirigió a las puertas de roble donde casi chocó contra él.

-Lo siento-, dijo Tom. –Tuvimos una hora menos porque Kettleburn está enfermo y almorcé antes.

Antes de que Lily pudiera responder, la tomó del codo y la llevó por las escaleras y dentro de un aula vacía.

-Eh, mirá, no te quiero quitar mucho tiempo. No es nada importante, pero... –Tom nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras.- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Lily le sonrió y levantando las manos le dijo:- para esto estoy acá, ¿no?-. Siempre le había simpatizado Tom. Era tímido y siempre recibía reprimendas en clase por torpezas o pequeñas confusiones. La gente no le tenía mucha paciencia pero a Lily le agradaba.

Tom intentó continuar: -Todos saben que a vos... ¿cómo te digo? No te simpatiza mucho James Potter, no?

-Bien no me cae- dijo Lily sin quere ir más lejos. Era verdad que nunca le había agradado James, pero tampoco se podía decir que lo odiara.

-Bueno- prosiguió él- pero vos sabés... Te la hago corta. James vive molestando a todos los que le caen mal. Las chicas no le dicen nada porque a todas les gusta. Los profesores tampoco le ponen mucha disciplina por eso de ser capitán de Quidditch y uno de los mejores alumnos, aunque no llegó a ser prefecto por el número de detenciones que tenía. Los chicos que se llevan mal con él obviamente no le pueden decir nada, porque sino él y su amigo Black, lo matan y los chicos que son sus amigos se ríen de lo que hace. Entonces yo pensé... la única persona que no está en ninguna de todas esas condiciones... sos vos.

Lily parecía entender a dónde se dirigía, pero Tom no la dejó hablar aún.

-Además, vos sos Prefecto, podrías hablar con los profesores. Vos sabés todo lo que él hace. Vos lo ves cuando sale de la Sala Común a las tres de la mañana y no sé cómo hace para no ser descubierto. Y aparte, él no te podría hacer nada a vos. Pero vos nunca le decís nada...

Al llegar a este punto de la conversación, Lily no pudo contenerse más y largó un pequeña carcajada. –No se trata del miedo que yo le tenga a Potter, Tom. Es todo lo contrario.

Tom parecía confundido y Lily continuó.

-Lo que James quiere es exactamente lo que tiene-. Pero para Tom, ella solamente estaba mezclando cada vez más las ideas.- Todo el mundo adorándolo, o teniéndole miedo. Nadie se atreve a desafiarlo, porque él se cansó de demostrar que a todo el mundo le va mal cuando hacen eso. Pero el día que todos se olviden del gran James Potter, ese va a ser el día que él desaparezca. Cuando vos le dejes de tener miedo él te va a dejar de molestar porque ya no le va a causar... satisfacción. Ahora, si yo voy y hablo con un profesor o le digo algo a él, entonces él me va a empezar a molestar a mí.-

Tom parecía comenzar a entender el punto de vista de Lily, pero no pudo acotar nada porque en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del aula.

Por ellas entraron James y Sirius, con un aspecto que parecía que estaban decididos a matar a alguien.

-Mirá vos. Lily Evans y Tom Stanford-. Dijo James acercándose. – Y yo que pensaba que a vos no te gustaba tener novio-

Lily se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos, pero no respondió. No quería seguirle el juego.

-Dejala en paz Potter- intervino Tom, pero Lily lo interrumpió: - dejá Tom, yo me arreglo- dijo sin sacar su mirada de la de James.

Éste último, al ver que Lily no tenía nada más para decir, prosiguió: - No sé si te diste cuenta Evans, pero estás exactamente donde no tendrías que estar.

Lily no respondió y James pareció perder la paciencia.

-Disculpame Evans-, le dijo- pero ¿vos sos muda o algo así?

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa y Tom estaba comenzando a enrojecer por la bronca.

-O capaz que no tengo nada que decirte Potter- respondió Lily manteniendo la mirada fija.

James se quedó mirándola unos segundos y después, acercándose tanto que Lily podía sentir su respiración en el cuello, le susurró al oído: -ah, sí? Porque yo tengo un montón de cosas que decirte, después si querés hablamos en privado.-

A pesar del tono que usó James para decir esto, Tom lo escuchó y saltó de su silla acercándose hasta estar casi tan cerca de Lily como James, quien pareció recordar su presencia.

-Volvé a sentarte Tom- le dijo Lily sin mirarlo y después de pensarlo unos segundos retrocedió unos pasos pero se quedó parado.

James contempló la situación y dándose vuelta regresó al lado de Sirius, diciendo: -bueno Evans... hagámosla corta. Vos no tendrías que estar acá, si te vas y hacés como que no viste nada, capaz que este día puede ser como otro de los tantos aburridos que tenés.

Lily cruzó las piernas acomodándose en su sitio. –Y.. si McGonagall me pregunta que pasó acá, que le digo?

Sirius habló por primera vez. Encogiéndose de hombros le respondió:- Veamos, ¿qué tal algo así como..."yo no vi nada"? James sonrió aprobando la idea de su amigo, pero Lily negó con la cabeza.

-Eso sería mentir-, respondió.

-Ay, me parece que no conoce esa palabras Sirius- dijo James mirando a su amigo como si algo le preocupara. – te olvidaste de ese detalle. Pero enseguida se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Al llegar a ella la mantuvo abierta mientras decía: -vamos Lily, no la hagas más complicada.

-Si yo me voy, Tom se va- respondió ella impasible.

-Eso te va a costar un poco...- pero James nunca llegó a terminar su frase porque en ese momento la expresión del rostro de Lily se convirtió en una de malestar, su piel se volvió blanca como el mármol y en menos de un segundo se desvaneció sobre el escritorio donde había estado sentada, cayendo desmayada sobre el suelo.

La situación tomó completamente por sorpresa a todos en aquella aula. Apenas pudo reaccionar, Tom avanzó hasta donde yacía Lily repitiendo su nombre, imapciente, pero James se le adelantó y sin pensarlo demasiado la tomó en sus brazos y llegó tan rápido a la enfermería que cualquiera hubiera pensado que se había aparecido.

Depositó a Lily en una cama vacía e inmediatamente, ella abrió los ojos. James no podía creer lo que sucedía, estaba completamente confundido, ¿cómo podía Lily haber despertado tan rápidamente? Sin embargo ella parecía comprender completamente la situación y hasta parecía causarle gracia porque le dedicó una amplia sonrisa que sólo consiguió aumentar su confusión y mal humor.

Sin embargo en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la enfermera, madame Pomfrey, quien con un gesto de la mano echó a James y Tom de la enfermería argumentando que necesitaba revisar a Lily en privado.

James no quería discutir, y al salir escuchó a Lily asegurarle a la enfermera que se encontraba en perfecto estado, sólo le había bajado la presión porque no había comido nada en todo el día. Para tranquilizarse James seguía repitiéndose que no podía haber sido todo una farsa, es decir… se habría dado cuenta, no?

Pero, al salir Madame Pomfrey de la enfermería diez minutos después escuchó frustrado sólo la misma explicación que había oído de Lily.

Esa noche Lily leía el profeta diario recostada en su cama en la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey le había prohibido volver a clases, quería asegurarse de que recibiera por lo menos tres comidas abundantes antes de marcharse. Eso significaba que tendría que pasar la noche allí y eso no le agradaba demasiado.

Sin embargo había pasado todo el día en compañía de sus amigas quienes habían ido a visitarla y se habían marchado sólo diez minutos más tarde para la hora de la cena.

Cuando Lily terminó su comida pensó que debería descansar y se disponía a apagar la luz de la vela cuando la cortina se abrió revelando, para su desilusión, a un muy ofendido James Potter, quien parecía intentar ocultar su enojo detrás de una falsa sonrisa.

-Evans, ¿cómo te va?- le dijo sentándose en una silla a su lado- Espero que no estés demasiado débil como para poder mantener una conversación conmigo, no?- continuó sarcásticamente.

Lily se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos por primera vez con una mirada que demostraba claramente que una conversación en ese momento con él no era exactamente lo que hubiera deseado.

James no pareció notarlo porque prosiguió manteniendo su ironía:- espero no haberte ocasionado un transtorno muy fuerte esta tarde.

-No, no te preocupes, me bajó la presión nada más- le respondió ella deseando que esa conversación terminara.

-Y en un momento muy oportuno - acotó él-no?

Lily suspiró, demostrando que esa conversación la aburría.

-Está bien, está bien, te la hago corta- se apresuró a decir James- no te metas, está bien? Es un tema mío y de Tom. No vas a estar defendiéndolo cada vez que tenga un problema conmigo o con quien sea, o sí?

Lily sonrió. –Yo no me meto James, vos me metiste. Yo estaba en ese aula en ese momento y no lo iba a dejar a Tom ahí para que vos lo usaras de bolsa de boxeo. Además, lo que yo hago o dejo de hacer es tema mío nada más, está bien?

Diciendo esto, se hundió entre las sábanas tapandose hasta el cuello y volteando para no tener que verlo. A esto prosiguió un largo silencio que fue interrumpido justo cuando Lily había empezado a pensar que James se había marchado de forma realmente silenciosa.

Sobresaltándose sintió como le susurraba en el oído de forma casi imperceptible: -No te metas, Lily. Me caes bien, en serio, no quiero que nos peleemos.

En ese momento se dio vuelta, como si no fuera a creer sus palabras a menos que lo mirara a los ojos. Lo que vio la sorprendió tanto que preferiría no haberlo hecho. James la miraba con sinceridad y sus ojos transmitían confianza.

Entonces, para su horror, Lily vio como, lentamente James acercaba su cara a la de ella hasta que sus labios rozaron los suyos. Sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban y toda la cara le ardía. Sus ojos castaños la miraban tan intensamente que sintió como la mente se le ponía en blanco.

Entonces, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, James giró la cabeza hasta alcanzar la oreja de lily y susurró: casi Evans.

Luego se levantó y abandonó la habitación dejando a lIly sintiéndose más humillada de lo que se había sentido en su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

-Vamos afuera, ¿venís?- le preguntó Camila a una chica totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos- Lily...

Lily volvió repentinamente a la realidad- eh?-

-Vamos afuera, ¿venís? –repitió Laura.

Lily las miró como si la respuesta fuera obvia:- estoy estudiando por si no se dieron cuenta.-

Laura sonrió irónicamente: - Hace tres horas que estás mirando la misma página del mismo libro. ¿En qué estás pensando Lily?-

-En la historia de la magia, volumen III- dijo Lily sonriendo, mientras levantaba su libro y les mostraba la tapa.

Camila sacudió la cabeza indignada y tomando a su amiga del brazo salieron de la sala común.

Lily se dispuso a seguir leyendo su libro pero no podía, tenían razón. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y ninguna de ellas se relacionaba con historia de la magia. Su mente volvía continuamente al último fin de semana en Hogsmeade, donde se había encontrado, como todos los fines de semana, con su novio, o ex novio mejor dicho. A Lily se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero se prometió que no iba a llorar, ya había llorado demsiado toda esa semana. Incluso había tenido que faltar un día a clases, cosa que jamás había sucedido en la vida de Lily Evans.

El causante de todo el conflicto era un apuesto muchacho llamado Mark que había egresado el año anterior de Hogwarts y quien se había puesto a salir con Lily sólo tres meses antes de su egreso. Todo el colegio sabía lo mucho que él la quería y la cuidaba, y el rumor de su ruptura se había esparcido por todas partes en sólo horas. A esto Lily pensó que tampoco había sido un secreto. Todos en las Tres Escobas, incluyendo aquellos que pasaban por la puerta habían escuchado como Mark relataba el "rumor" que había escuchado acerca de Lily besándose con otro chico en los terrrenos de Hogwarts.

Lily se había quedado sin saber qué responder. No podía creer que Mark creyera algo así de ella. Ella nunca haría algo para lastimarlo y él lo sabía, ¿o no? Ahora lo dudaba. En aquel momento sólo había atinado a responderle que si no confiaba en ella después de seis meses de relación ella no iba a rogarle que le creyera.

Luego, durante toda la semana le había dado vueltas al tema sin llegar a concluir cómo había sucedido todo. Sus amigas habían intentado convencerla de que averiguara quien le había contado eso a Mark, pero Lily argumentaba que no se trataba de eso. Lo que le dolía era que Mark le hubiera creído a cualquier otra persona antes que a ella.

Lily se acomodó en su sitio y se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo, como si así fuera a espantar tales pensamientos de su mente.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo intentó concentrarse en su libro. Cuando por fin notó que entendía lo que leía y pudo dar vuelta la hoja por primera vez aquel día, alguien entró corriendo a la sala común llamando su nombre.

Lily volteó para ver a una morocha de primer año, con la cara roja por la agitación. La chica intentó recuperar el aliento antes de explicar:- Tom Stanford está en la enfermería. Los Merodeadores lo...- la muchacha intentó buscar las palabras para expresarse, pero Lily entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir. –Cómo está?- preguntó Lily, incitándola a continuar.

-Eh... milagrosamente vivo- respondió ella con un tono de humor, pero al ver que a Lily no le causaba gracia continuó: -McGonagall quiere hablar con vos. Dice que siendo Prefecto tendrías que haber notado si había algún problema entre Tom y ellos.

Lily no lo podía creer. Siempre que a James y sus amigos (o mejor dicho Sirius) se les daba por molestar a alguien, ella terminaba involucrada. McGonagall decía que no entendía cómo Lily no veía cuando había "malentendidos" entre los demás. Lo que la profesora no sabía era que Lily prefería hacer que no lo veía para no tener que meterse.

Por eso, cada vez que McGonagall la llamaba, ella aseguraba no haberse dado cuenta de nada, pero Lily, mientras se dirigía al despacho de McGonagall, se preguntó si esta vez haría lo mismo. Al fin y al cabo se trataba de Tom, y Tom era su amigo.

Cuando Lily volvía a la Sala Común media hora más tarde, no podía dejar de autoinsultarse, ¿Por qué no le había contado a la profesora toda la verdad? Se sentía estúpida y cobarde, pero sabía que Tom la entendería y no se enfadaría con ella al enterarse que no había dicho lo que sabía para defenderlo.

Con esta idea se dirigió a la enfermería con la esperanza de que Mme Pomfrey la dejara entrar. Cuando llegó allí todas las luces estaban apagadas y la enfermera la dejó, a regañadientes, permanecer sólo cinco minutos.

-ya sé, ya sé- dijo Tom antes de que Lily pudiera siquiera saludarlo.-Vinsite a pedirme perdón porque no le contaste la verdad a McGonagall como siempre, no?-

Pero Lily se dio cuenta de que no estaba enojado. La miraba con comprensión, pero con un dejo de lástima, como si la considerara una pequeña niña inocente, quien no se atreve a defender lo que es suyo.

-Perdón- sólo logró susurrar Lily en respuesta:- en serio no te molesta?

Tom negó con la cabeza y se incorporó en la cama.- Pero hay una cosa-dijo- que te quiero decir.

Lily lo miró inquisitivamente.

-Mirá Lil, yo entiendo que vos no quieras meterte en problemas con James. Pero sabés que vos sos la única que puede ponerle un límite. McGonagall te escucharía a vos y vos sabés millones de cosas que lo dejarían fuera del colegio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora, yo no te digo que cuentes todo, ni que me defiendas a mí, pero podrías por lo menos no quedar como una idiota con McGonagall diciéndole siempre que no sabés nada y realidad sabés todo.

Lily no supo que rseponder. Tom tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Ver a Tom se suponía iba a levantarle el ánimo, pero sólo había logrado hacerla sentir más msierable y desdichada que nunca.

En la sala común Lily se encontró con sus amigas, aunque luego de escuchar lo que tenían para decirle, deseó nunca haberlo hecho.

-Lil, no te enojes- le dijo Laura.

-Lo hicimos por tu bien-acotó Camila.

Lily se tapó la cara con las manos. Les había pedido que no averiugaran nada sobre el asunto de Mark y ellas no le habían hecho caso. Habían conseguido el nombre del responsable de los rumores, del que supuestamente la había visto besándose con otro chico en los terrenos de Hogwarts, y ahora querían que ella fuera a preguntarle lo que había visto exactamente.

Lily se negó repetidas veces, pero luego de obtener la promesa de sus amigas de no volver a molestarla con ese tema si averiguaba lo que le pedían, se marchó a buscar al causante de todos sus problemas.

Lo enocntró hablando animadamente con sus amigos en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

-¿Adam Warner?- preguntó Lily en voz alta, rogando no haberse coinfundido de persona.

Un chico alto, de pelo castaño y ojos café volteó para mirarla: -¿sí?

-¿Puedo hablar con vos un segundo?- le preguntó timidamente.

Adam la miró confundido.

-Es un segundo –le dijo ella rápidamente, no queriendo explicarle todo frente a sus amigos.

Él se levantó y salieron del Gran Salón. A un costado de la puerta de roble ella lo miró y le preguntó sin mas rodeos: -¿Vos le dijiste a mi novio, Mark, que me viste besando a otro chico?

Adam abrió los ojos confundido. –Eh? ¡Yo no dije nada! ¿Quién te dijo que fui yo?

Lily le contó lo que Mark había dicho a Camila y Laura. –Si vos sos el único Adam Warner del colegio, entonces fuiste vos. En serio, está todo bien, pero necesito que me digas la verdad.

Adam parecía desesperado por demostrar su inocencia: -Lily te juro que no fui yo. Es más la última vez que vi a Mark fue una vez en el verano. Y si yo te hubiera visto con algien hubiera ido a hablar con vos, no con él.- Sus ojos expresaban sinceridad.

-Bueno, está bien. Perdoname- dijo Lily al fin creyéndole- Perdoname, pensé que... nada, no importa.-

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Si Mark la había dejado con una excusa y ahora resultaba que esa exucsa no existía, eos significaba que... no, no podía ser. Si él le hubiera querido cortar, se lo hubiera dicho directamente. No hubiera inventado una excusa falsa. Mark nunca le haría una cosa así.

Esa fue la idea que intentaron hacerle entender Laura y Camila una vez que Lily hubo regresado a la sala común pero sabían que era en vano. Lily podía intentar convencerse de lo que quisiera pero de todos modos nunca lo lograría porque era la persona más isnegura del mundo. Había luchado toda su vida contra la paranoia. Se consideraba extremadamente fea y nunca había podido entender por qué Mark se había enamorado de ella y ahora pensaba que lo había hecho todo por lástima.

En le fondo Lily sabía que esto era mentira. Se repetía constantemente que Mark la quería y que no era fea, pero había una voz en su cabeza que le aconsejaba que no confiara en nada ni en nadie.

-No seas tonta Lily- le decía Camila por enésima vez.

-Ya sé... ya sé.- repetía ella intentando tranquilizarse. –Pero piensen. La relación no venía bien hacía tiempo. No nos veíamos nunca. Y ahora me deja con el pretexto de un rumor que en verdad nunca existió. Yo sé que es estúpido pero no sé que pensar.-

En ese momento notó que los Merodeadores habían entrado a la sala y James y Sirius tenían la vista clavada en ella. Lily los miró de forma que entendieran que no quería problemas, pero Sirius no le hizo caso, porque dijo:

-Lily, ¿no me pasás esa vela?

Lily no entendía lo que sucedía, pero igual no pudo decir nada, porque James se le adelantó.

-No, pará pará. Mirá si te quemás. Yo que vos no me animo Evans. ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a dormir?

-Nono –lo interrumpió Sirius –mirá si te caes por las escaleras. Yo que vos no me animo.

Él y James permanecían serios, pero Peter se reía estúpidamente. Lily intentaba mantenerse indiferente, pero cada vez le costaba más. Se paró para marcharse, pero James le cerró le paso.

-¿Qué querés Potter?- dijo Lily intentando no mirarlo a los ojos para contener la bronca.

-¿No querés que te acompañe a tu cuarto? Puede ser peligroso. Yo que vos no me animo a ir sola. –le dijo James, con una mirada de falsa bondad.

-Potter, si me querés decir algo decilo, ¿si? No des vueltas. –Pero todavía no podía mirarlo a los ojos. No quería descargarse con él por algo que había hecho Mark. Sabía que si lo miraba todo lo que sentía en ese momento iba a salir al exterior y quería evitarlo a toda costa.

Pero James no pareció notarlo porque, tomandole la cara con una mano, la hizo girar hasta que sus ojos se enfrentaron.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a McGonagall la verdad?

-¿Y eso qué importa? ¿No me lo tendrías que agradecer en vez de preguntármelo?- le dijo ella expresando una tranquilidad que no sabía de dónde provenía.

James se rió irónicamente y le dijo: -O sea, me estás diciendo que vos no le constaste a la profesrora lo que sabías porque sos tan bondadosa que no querías que me castigaran, no?- dijo esto como si fuera algo completamente ilógico.

-¿Qué estás insinuando Potter?- le dijo ella deseando terminar con esa conversación. -¿Por qué no me decís directamente lo que pensás?

-¿Querés que te diga lo que pienso?- dijo James poniéndose serio.- Pienso que no le dijiste nada porque no querías crear un conflicto, no poruqe me querías hacer un favor. Lo hiciste porque sos la persona más cobarde que conocí en mi vida, porque nunca querés decir lo que pensás por miedo a lo que te pueda llegar a pasar. Nunca te defendés a vos ni a tus amigos ni te jugás por nada para no meterte en problemas y en conjunto todo eso es lo que forma tu vida completamente monótona, siempre aferrada a las normas del colegio, como si eso fuera la única razón de tu patética existencia.

Todos se quedaron mirando a James sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir, había llegado demasiado lejos, pero Lily reaccionó más rápido de lo que todos esperaban.

-¿Sabés qué Potter? Tenés razón. Tengo una patética existencia y no me importa lo que piensen los demás sobre ella. No como vos que tenés que vivir demostrándole a todo el colegio lo popular que sos. Por lo menos mis amigos me quieren por lo que soy y no necesito que todo el mundo me apruebe, así como no necesito que VOS me apruebes.

Diciendo esto se dirigió a las escaleras, empujando a James sin importarle en su camino. Se sentía satisfecha, se había descargado, pero no le duró mucho.

-Explicame una cosa. Si todos te quieren tanto como sos y aceptan tu patética existenica, ¿por qué tu novio para dejarte tiene que inventar una excusa de lo menos creíble? Porque no me vas a decir que antes de creerle a su novia me creyó a mí cuando le dije que te había visto con otro, no? Eso sería decir que hasta tu novio confía más en mi que en vos.

A/N: Gracias a mi amiga Agos (jamesfreak) que me ayudó a pensar el final del primer capítulo! Bueno, espero que les guste. Manden reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno gente acá está mi nuevo cap. de una fic que empecé hace dos años y dejé re colgada. Espero que no estén enojados conmigo por desaparecer así, pero bueno voy a intentar seguirla ahora y si les gusta les prometo que la sigo hasta el final! Que la disfruten!

Capítulo 3:

-Yo entiendo que estas enojada…

-Nonono- interrumpió Lily a su amiga Laura- no entendés. No estoy enojada, estoy… como… es que…. No lo puedo creer! No entiendo por qué! Por qué Potter querría molestarme a mí que nunca le hice nada y nunca tuve nada que ver con él, no puede ser por lo de Tom, porque eso es insignificante comparado con lo que él me hizo a mí! Y tampoco lo hizo por popularidad porque todo el mundo está comentando que se pasó de la raya con lo que hizo, no fue ni gracioso ni nada por el estilo.- había estado hablando todo el día del mismo tema y parecía decidida a encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta.- Por ejemplo vos- dijo dirgiéndose ahora a Tom que intentó disimular su cara de cansancio- a vos por qué te empezó a molestar Potter desde un principio, que fue lo que hiciste para terminar en la enfermería?

-Bueno, en realidad yo…- Tom parecía ponerse incómodo- nada, que sé yo, vos sabés como es él, se la agarra con alguien porque sí y después se olvida y se la agarra con otro. No fue por algo en particular.

De pronto Lily notó que Tom intentaba justificarse más de lo necesario¿es que había algo de su pelea con James que ella no sabía? No podía ser, Tom nunca le ocultaría nada, eran muy amigos. Pero sin embargo él se había puesto muy rojo y de repente intentó cambiar de tema, pero Lily lo detuvo:

-Esperá- le dijo- ¿qué es lo que no me estás diciendo Tom? Dale contame, ya me di cuenta de que hay algo que no sé¿por qué te peleaste con Potter¿vos hiciste algo para que él se la agarrara con vos?

Tom abrió la boca intentando hablar pero no dijo nada. Entonces pareció resignarse y comenzó explicándole a su amiga: -Mirá Lils, primero quiero que sepas que si desde un principio yo no te conté esto es porque no me lo tomé en serio, pensé que James lo hacía todo para asustarme y molestarme, nunca pense que… bueno, no sé como decirte.-

-Eh, Tom¿por qué no empezás por el principio así te entiendo bien?, porque la verdad que me estas confundiendo.-le pidió Lily.

-Bueno,- siguió Tom- lo que pasó fue que… un día yo escuché, sin querer, una conversación de los Merodeadores que estaban diciendo que por más que dos personas parezcan estar muy enamoradas y todo el mundo piense que van a estar siempre juntos porque hacen una pareja re linda y lo que sea, siempre terminan rompiendo y casi siempre por alguna estupidez. Entonces Remus, que es el mas coherente del grupo dijo que no, que eso no pasa con todas las parejas, sino que hay algunas que se pelean pero vuelven a estar juntas y que muchas parejas que se formaban en el colegio terminaban casándose después. Entonces James le pidió a Remus que le dé un ejemplo de alguna pareja que él creía que iban a seguir juntos fuera de Hogwarts y él bueno…- y cuando llegó a esta parte la miró a Lily como pidiéndole disculpas- él dijo que vos y Mark eran un buen ejemplo, que incluso estando uno en el colegio y el otro no, ustedes seguían juntos y nunca se peleaban. Y ahí fue cuando Sirius y James idearon un plan para demostrarle a Remus que si aparecía un rumor sobre vos siéndole infiel a Mark, ustedes se iban a pelear.- Entonces Tom vio que su amiga había entendido todo pero antes de soportar los reproches se apresuró a hacer algunas aclaraciones:- mirá Lily yo te juro por lo que más quieras que NUNCA se me cruzó por la cabeza que iban a hacer lo que dijeron, no iban a destruir tu noviazgo por una simple apuesta, sino yo te lo hubiera dicho, te lo juro. Y bueno… fue por eso que me empezaron a molestar, cuando se dieron cuenta de que yo había estado escuchando todo me empezaron a amenazar con que no te dijera nada a vos y cuando nos vieron ese día en el aula pensaron que yo te había contado, y por eso terminé en la enfermería. Después de que vos te peleaste con Mark yo fui a decirte la verdad, pero James me ganó de mano.- dicho todo esto bajó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento y agregó en un susurro:- perdoname Lily.

-Lily, dale¿que estuviste diciendo siempre vos? Que James lo único que quiere es atención y que vos no se la ibas a dar nunca y ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer¿Pelearte con él? Vas a salir perdiendo Lily.- le decía su amiga Camila como explicando que dos más dos son cuatro.

Lily se rió y le respondió a su amiga, muy segura de sí misma: No Cami, no voy a salir perdiendo¿sabés por qué? Porque estoy tan enojada que voy a pensar el mejor plan en la historia de la magia para vengarme de lo que me hizo.

-Bueno a ver decime chica inteligente- le dijo Laura con aire de resignación- ¿ya se te ocurrió el mejor plan en la historia de la magia?

-¿Sabés que sí? Te va a encantar.

Una semana más tarde…

-Evans- llamó la profesora McGonagall- muy bien tu trabajo, como siempre. Black, sorprendentemente bien. Lupin, excelente. Potter… me pregunto que estabas pensando cuando entregaste este trabajo con solamente la primer pregunta respondida.

James Potter parecía shockeado. –Pero profesora, yo hice todo el trabajo, no entiendo de que me habla.-

-De esto le hablo- le respondió la profesora entregándole un pergamino con solo dos líneas escritas.- No completó le trabajo, tiene un uno. Y usted sabe muy bien lo que eso significa.

-Pero profesora- James estaba tan soprendido que no podía hablar.

-Sin peros, sr. Potter. Tiene una semana para encontrar alguien que lo reemplace en el próximo partido de Quidditch.

James abrió la boca para responder pero la profesora ya había salido del aula. Inmediatamente se le acercaron Sirius y Remus y empezaron a discutir lo que había pasado.

-¿James vos estás seguro de que lo terminaste?- le preguntaba Sirius.

-No obvio que no lo terminé- le respondía James de mal humor- Marianne lo terminó. Ella me lo dio completo, me dijo que estaba perfecto. Y yo lo miré y te aseguro que tenía más de diez palabras cuando lo entregué. Alguien lo tuvo que haber cambiado.- dijo mientras intentaba reflexionar quien podría haberlo hecho.

En ese momento pasaron Lily y sus amigas cerca de los Merodeadores dirigiéndose a la puerta del aula.

-Que feo eso eh- dijo Lily distraídamente- ¿Quién haría semejante cosa? Pensalo bien, Potter, nadie se metería con lo que a vos más te importa en el mundo, que es el Quidditch. Todo el mundo sabía que si vos no hacías este trabajo no podías jugar en el próximo partido. Nadie sería capaz de meterse con algo tan importante para vos.- Parecía muy seria cuando decía esto pero después se puso a pensar y dijo:- ah no, pará. Vos te metiste con mi novio, no? Que tonta me había olvidado, VOS sos el que se mete con lo que es importante para otras personas. Parece que alguien te quiso pagar con la misma moneda.

James primero se sorprendió, pero después recuperando la calma, sonrió y estaba a punto de responderle cuando Lily dio media vuelta y salió del aula.

Esa noche después de la cena, cuando Lily estaba con sus amigas en la sala común de Gryffindor, James se acercó con el resto de los Merodeadores.

-Vos y yo tenemos que hablar Evans- le dijo James muy tranquilo.

-Ah sí¿de que?- respondió Lily sin levantar la vista del pergamino de Laura que estaba corrigiendo.

-De tu ascenso al mundo del espectáculo... Ay Evans, no tenés una idea de en lo que te estás metiendo, yo que vos lo pensaría dos veces- le dijo James sentándose en el sillón frente a Lily.

Ella sonrió:- Disculpame¿me parece a mí, o eso es un intento patético de amenazarme?

James se rió como sorprendido:- ¿Amenazarte¿A vos? No Evans, nada que ver. Solamente pensé que te gustaría saber que si vas ahora mismo a decirle a McGonagall que vos cambiaste mi trabajo por uno incompleto, no vas a tener ningún tipo de problema conmigo.

Lily se puso seria y parándose le respondió: -Mirá Potter, yo no te pedí a vos que fueras y le dijeras a Mark que vos habías inventado el rumor de que yo había estado con otro chico. Y nunca me metí con vos hasta hace una semana, así que si vos no sabés medir las consecuencias de lo que hacés, es tu problema, si vos querés pelearte conmigo, yo no tengo inconveniente, vos no vas a salir menos perjudicado que yo.- Parecía alterada y se había puesto roja.

James la miró con cara de no entender la gravedad del asunto y parándose con tranquilidad le dijo:- Primero, no me levantes la voz porque yo no te estoy gritando. Segundo, si no querés hablar con McGonagall no lo hagas, pero no te pongas de mal humor porque yo solamente te estoy ofreciendo una solución para el problema en el que te metiste.

-Bueno, la verdad, muy amable de tu parte, Potter, pero yo sí mido las consecuencias de lo que hago y me parece q NUESTRO problema no tiene ninguna solución inmediata.

James abrió la boca para replicar pero su voz quedó tapada por otra más potente.

-Ustedes me van a disculpar a mí, pero la solución a este problema la voy a decidir yo.

La profesora McGonagall acababa de entrar en la sala común y los miraba con severidad.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, de vuelta les pido perdón por haber tardado tanto en seguir. Manden reviews si les gustó así la sigo!


End file.
